The present invention relates generally to a combined detent and interlock mechanism for use with a manually controlled transmission.
As a vehicle operator moves a shift lever though a shift pattern, the shift lever moves and engages an operatively connected shift fork extension. The moving shift fork extension in turn selectively engages a shift fork, moving clutch collars into engagement with a desired gear, causing a gear shift.
When shifting gears in a manually controlled transmission, only one shift fork extension can be moved at a time. Prior art manually controlled transmissions utilize a ring shaped interlock mechanism to lock out other shift components and gears during a gear shift, preventing the engagement and movement of the shift components.
A detent mechanism is utilized to provide feedback, or a shift feel, to indicate to the vehicle operator where he is in the shift pattern. Detent mechanisms commonly coact with a contoured surface on the shift fork extension, providing resistance to the movement of the shift fork extensions.
One drawback to prior ring shaped interlock mechanisms is the complexity of their design and manufacture. The prior ring shaped interlock mechanisms are substantially xe2x80x9cC-shapedxe2x80x9d and contain an opening. The opening of the interlock tends to gap, weakening the interlock.
Hence, there is a need in the art for an improved combined detent and interlock mechanism for use with a manually controlled transmission.
The present invention relates to a combined detent and interlock mechanism for use with a manually controlled transmission.
The manual transmission of the present invention includes an elongated interlock pin. The interlock pin includes a recess sized and shaped to substantially receive the shift lever. The interlock pin is positioned in aligned shift finger notches of the shift fork extensions. During a shift to different shift fork extensions, the shift lever moves the recess of the interlock pin, aligning the recess with the shift finger notch of the desired shift fork extension. After alignment, the shift fork extension can move within the recess to engage a desired gear. The opposing sides of the interlock pin engage the shift finger notches of the other shift fork extensions to prevent movement of the other shift fork extensions.
Additionally, a pair of detent springs hang from the manually controlled transmission to substantially contact the opposing ends of the interlock pin. As the interlock pin slides during shifting to engage a different shift fork extension, one of the springs substantially contacts a side of the interlock pin, providing resistance.
The manually controlled transmission of the present invention also includes an anti-rotate pin. The anti-rotate pin substantially contacts a side surface of the interlock pin to prevent rotation of interlock pin, but allowing for translation.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a combined detent and interlock mechanism for use with a manually controlled transmission.
These and other features of the present invention will be best understood from the following specification and drawings.